


Infinite Possibilities

by Katsala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of meet cute, F/M, Meet-Cute, i love Percy weasley, unconnected shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a woman in flux. She could be anyone, do anything. All that remains constant is a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Possibilities

  
She's the most beautiful woman Percy has ever seen, even more so than Ginny, to whom he has an unfair bias, or Fleur, who cheats.

She brushes past him with a soft, Scottish accented "Excuse me," and seemingly flutters over to Ginny, who is looking radiant in her white dress, holding court near the cake. There are squeals, then hugs, and then Ginny meets Percy's eyes over the woman's shoulder. She raises an eyebrow and smirks. Percy quickly smooths over his gobsmacked expression, but it's too late.

"Percy! Come meet Audrey!" Audrey turns and looks at Percy. She's tall and willowy, with waist length raven curls and wide, friendly brown eyes. Her skin is sun-kissed and unblemished. Her frilly purple skirt is- very short, her silly green shirt is- very low, and her matching purple blazer does frankly incredible things to her arms. "Audrey, this is my brother Percy, Percy, this is Audrey Leary, she's the Holyhead Harpies' assistant manager."

He swallows thickly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He holds out his hand for her to shake.

She smiles a warm smile that lights up her entire face. "You too!" She gives him a very firm handshake with both hands.

They leave the wedding together and do not make it to his bed, so instead he shags her on his kitchen floor. He would be disgusted with himself but she keeps murmuring and her accent is almost more distracting than the sex.

 

* * *

 

Percy meets Audrey Duncan of the Welsh Ministry of Magic while he's in a crowded cell under the streets of Cardiff waiting to be tried for their actions with the Ministry while it was under You-Know-Who's control. She's wearing a pantsuit, carried aloft by six-inch heels, and greets them with the words, "Alright, shitheads, let's see who's guilty."

It all spirals downhill from there.

 

* * *

 

 

Ever since the war, ever since- Fred, he's stayed away from Diagon Alley. And from Hogsmede. Other places, more than Percy would like to admit. There's too many memories there, not just of Fred but of others who are also unreachable.

He finds new places to go. There's a coffee shop in London, a proper Muggle one called Wilson's, not far from work that he begins to frequent. The coffee is rather average, but the sandwiches and sweets are quite nice and the shop itself is quiet.

He likes the baristas as well. Meredith is playful in a way that reminds him of Ginny and draws stars for him with the cream, and Audrey is sweet, always smiling, and draws hearts. She has very nice teeth.

Audrey looks rather preoccupied today, though she still gives him a wide, happy smile. She has ink smudged on the edge of her left sleeve. As she's filling her cup, Meredith nudges her gently and inclines her head towards Percy, muttering something fiercely under her breath. Audrey's creamy skin flushes.

"So, Perce," she says nonchalantly as she finishes with his coffee, "I was thinking that I might go for drinks later, if you fancy it."

"I- what?"

Audrey purses her lips. "Do you wanna go get drinks, together?"

He flushes even worse than her. Meredith giggles. "Oh. I, uh, yes, I suppose so."

Audrey grins at him happily. "Is seven good for you?"

"Eight would be better, if you don't mind." Merlin, he can suddenly hear how stuffy he sounds, has he always sounded like this? No wonder the twins made fun of him.

Audrey grins. "Eight. Eight is great." She scribbles something down on a napkin and hands it to him. It's an address and a- a telefang number, perhaps, at least he thinks that's what it's called. "You can pick me up at eight."

 

* * *

 

 

After the war, after making sure his remaining family is as safe as possible, he goes to check on Penelope.

As a Muggleborn, she knew she wasn't safe, and as a Ravenclaw, she was smart enough to get herself and her family away to safety before things went wrong.

They're currently in Luxembourg, cut off from the Wizarding World. He only knows where they are because of the scrap of paper Penny pushed into his hands before she kissed him on the cheek, gently broke up with him, and disappeared.

They had no idea the war was even over. Penny cries in his arms for an hour, gives herself a headache, and goes to lie down, leaving Percy alone with her little sister, Audrey, waiting for their parents to get home from work.

Audrey is eighteen, with the same blonde curls and wide nose as her sister, and asks endless questions about seemingly everything. She asks about the war, then about Hogwarts, then about Professor Binns, then about goblin uprisings, and they wind up still awake at midnight, sharing a bottle of spiced wine as the rest of the Clearwaters sleep, trying to keep their voices down as they laugh about stupid, ridiculous things. She reaches over and takes his hand and he hasn't thought about Fred or Professor Lupin at all.

It's nice. It's very, very nice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There is a great deal of reshuffling that occurs in the Ministry after Kingsley Shacklebolt takes over. When everything is over, Percy has been transferred to the Department of Magical Transportation. At the same time, his father is back at the helm of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, and for the first time in a long time Percy is proud of where his father works.

Perkins, his father's old assistant, has officially retired, and been replaced by recent Hogwarts graduates Anthony Goldstein and Audrey Jones.

Percy ends up seeing a lot of Audrey. She's constantly at his desk, having gotten tired of running back and forth so that she can sign off on objects to be used as Portkeys to transport refugees back home to England. She's a rather sharp girl; she always asks questions, about the objects, what they are, where they'll be placed or at what time. A few days ago she almost threw a fit trying to convince him and his superiors not to use loose change as a Portkey.

Today, though, she's notably absent. He sends a note to her, which gets no reply, then one to Anthony, who tells him she was up late archiving a bin of enchanted items they think were to be used for Muggle baiting, and she might still be at it.

Percy sighs and heads down to the archives to find her, because his father and Anthony are busy with their own tasks, and besides, he rather enjoys Audrey's company.

He finds her crouched over the bin, back to the door. "Audrey! I understand your busy, but I really do need your signature, it would be dreadfully unprofessional if I sent them off without approval-" she hasn't moved. The room is rather dark, now that he thinks about it. "Lumos." He walks over to where he can see her face. She's cradling a large silver heart-shaped necklace in her hands, staring at it deeply, though she looks up briefly when he moves in front of her before her gaze flickers back down. Her soft blue eyes are almost all pupils. "Audrey? Are you alright?"

"Hullo, Percy," she says faintly. "I'm fine, thanks."

He reaches out to touch the pendant, but thinks better of it. "Have you been here all night?"

"Might've done," she admits. Percy spies a pair of gloves laying at her feet.

"Why did you take your gloves off?"

She breathes in deeply, nostrils flaring. "Don't remember. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Audrey. Put the necklace down," he says gently as possible.

"Yeah. Okay." She doesn't move.

"Audrey-" he tries to scoot closer to her. His knee catches on the bin and he tumbled onto her, dumping the entire contents on the floor, and his fingers brush against the ice cold surface of the necklace-

He wakes up in St. Mungos eight days later. Audrey, who he later finds out was waiting at his bedside every moment she wasn't at work, promptly burst into tears and snogged him.

 

* * *

 

"How-ye." A short, voluptuous and blue haired woman clambers out of the Weasley's fireplace. The entire living room stops and stares, dead silent. "You wouldn't have got any whiskey, ya?"

"Driscoll, be nice," Charlie says, climbing out after her. "Mum!" He runs over to give Molly a hug.

"Am being nice, I'm always nice," Driscoll mutters. "Was serious 'bout dat whiskey though."

George, looking utterly delighted, jumps up from his chair and offers Driscoll his arm. "I'd be happy to help."

She gives him an appraising look. "Well alright then."

He escorts her to the kitchen. As she passes by Percy stares in dark fascination at her nose ring.

Driscoll, as it turns out, is Audrey Driscoll, Charlie's friend from work- friend, not girlfriend, as George is quick to point out. She's from "Dublin, you can bet your arse on that," and Molly spends the entirety of Christmas dinner looking scandalized. Percy isn't too far off, nor is Hermione from the looks of it. Everyone else seems to think she's hysterical.

When he says he's turning in early, she follows him up the stairs and stalks him to his doorway. "How goes the battle?" She asks, leaning against the doorframe.

Percy looks at her disapprovingly. "I'm tired. Would you mind leaving?"

"Yeah, I would," she says, and with that she enters his room and closes the door. "'Cause the reason Charlie invited me 'round was 'cause he thought everyone could use a laugh after the shit storm with Voldy or whatever, but you ain't really the laughing sort, I could tell straight away." She flops down onto his bed. Percy's eyes widen. "So we got this little bet goin' says how if I can loosen you up I get ten galleons and I figure if you can keep quiet we can split it. I'm serious 'bout keeping quiet though 'cause I'm saving the funny one with the missing ear for later."

… Percy is not ashamed to admit that she is very, very good looking, and frankly an incredible shag.

 

* * *

 

  
"Hello." Pervy hears a girl song. "Its me." Her voice is enchantingly beautiful like magic enveloping every part of his body and tenderly and warmly caressing him. "I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet." His heart swelters because: she must be singing to him so she could forgive him for siding with the ministry of magic and not Draco. He runs further into the depths of Hogwartd until he reaches the slytherin common room. The painting is ripped of the entrance so he can see inside and laying out of the floor looking like rose from 'titantic' is Audrey Potter-Malfoy looking sexy and hot in her green combat boots and silver dress with snake patterns embroidered in gold witch looked good against her hair which was auburn on one side and black on the other and wgainst her eyes witch were bright green just like Harrys.  
"Audrey!"he cries out and runs toward her. They embrass. Pervy starts to cry. "Fred is dead!?"

Audrey ran her hands through his hair. It's okay, Pervy" she tells him kindly "I know because I felt it with my telepathy let me heal your mind"

And then they did a mind merge and it felt better than sex (but it wasn't sex don't be gros) so he stopped feeling sad about the death of his brother who was dead

"Audrey Potter-Malfoy will you marry me" he asked sexily and pulled out a ring that was enchanted so it would always let her telepathy work on him he had got it from Draco before Draco died like Fred did too

Yes! She explained and kissed him and then he pulled up her skirt and pulled her underwear away and through it across the room and put his youknoqwhat in her wetness and she was a virgin

 


End file.
